Love, Lies and Alies
by Chiharu
Summary: An Adventur S+S Story with new cards and Characters. Please review
1. Default Chapter

A Quick Note:  
  
The stories that I have written are mine but I do not take any credit for the cc characters, but I do take credit for the cards and the new characters.   
  
Prologue:  
Although Sakura has caught all of the clow cards there are other clow cards. They are called the external clow cards. The cards are more based on emotions and such. They were released after Sakura released the clow cards. Sakura and Li don't know about them (well Li knows a bit about them but not a lot).  
  



	2. Part 1

Love, Lies and Allies. By Kaidien  
~*~  
Just a note This is my firs fanfic and the Name really has nothing to do with the story excepts for the love part OK :p   
~*~  
  
It was a typical day in the seventh grade class of Mss.Tanaka. It was their last year in junior high and then they would be off to high school. Sakura was doing here usual, chewing on here pencil and Li was staring at here. His eye's dazed and glowing. Everyone knew he liked Sakura and that Sakura liked him but of course they don't want to admit it. Every one was getting more mature and Li was not as mean to Sakura as he usually is.  
Today was and especially nice spring day. The cherry blossoms where blooming, love was in the air. It was a great day for something magical to happen. When Mss.Tanaka came in the class she didn't look like here usual self. She was very dreamy looking, kind of sleeping but not. All day all she talked about love and love and more love. 'How weird'. Sakura thought it might be the doing of a clow card, but she already had all the clow cards, so she met up with Li and Madison after school. Li was very interested in this card. Li told Sakura that there are other cards that Clow made but they weren't as strong. They were called the external cards. "They mostly focused on emotions and other things. Although they are not very powerful when put together they can be even stronger than a Clow card. Everyone keep their eye's open for anything suspicious" Li said.  
  
~*~  
  
'How could I not sense it' Sakura said to here self. It was a Clow card rite? Or is it something else.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day Sakura came in the class earlier than usual and waited for Madison and Li. Wile she waited she pondered about what Kero had said to here the night before.   
"The external cards are very hard to capture and it's hard to find who is possessed by them. Some of them just want to be captured but they are very mischievous and cause a lot of trouble. Be careful Sakura they are not as they seem."  
At 8:45 Madison came in the class followed by Li. Madison tolled Sakura that she say nothing strange and then walked out of the class but Li said nothing. He was just smiling at Sakura and said nothing. 'How weird. Li has never smiled at me like that I should go talk to him' Sakura thought. "Li do you feel OK?" Sakura asked. Li took here arm and slowly pulled here closer to him and then he kissed here rite on the lips. Sakura felt a rush of heat and then she was in total darkness. She could hear herself talking but she wasn't. "Li I love you so much how could I ever live without you." said the voice. And them she could see again but she was face to face with Li and hugging him. Li went bright red and so did Sakura. This was very strange. "Um...." They said together. What just happened? Sakura let go of Li and walked over to here desk. Was it the Clow Card? What Clow Card was it? Li came over to here desk. "Sakura I need to talk to you after school OK" Said Li and he went to his desk. Just then Madison, Nikki and Rita walked in followed by Zachary. 'At least nobody saw it' Sakura said to herself   
  
~*~  
  
After school Sakura met up with Li out side of the class. "Sakura when you where Talking to me were you feeling ok?" said Li. "Well since you mention it I couldn't see you or anything but I could hear myself talking." Said Sakura. "Well when I um... kissed you I couldn't see ether. I think it's the Love Card." "The Love Card What dose it do?" asked Sakura "Well it can make people do weird things and fall in love with each other. But it's hard to capture. I don't know what will happen to the person possessed by it and besides we don't even know who is possessed by it know." Said Li and then he smiled like he did this morning. Sakura knew then that Li was possessed by it so she unlooked the wand. "Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand the force ignite. Release!" the key turned into the wand. "I'm sorry Li. Love card return to your power confined. Love!!!" Sakura yelled and then Li glowed red and then he collapsed. Sakura picked up the card and ran up to Li. "Li are you OK?" She asked "Yes. Did you capture the Card?" "Yes. Li I have to ask you something. Do you...." Before Sakura continue, like Li could read here mind he whispered in here ear "Yes" and then they kissed and Sakura whispered "I love you to."  
  
THE END  
So How was it? Tell me what you think. csantaga@home.com   
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 2

Just Clowning Around By Kaidien  
~*~  
I know I forgot to do this last time so here it goes: I do not own Cardcaptors; I do not take credit for the characters or the clow cards. ( only the external cards)  
Just a note this one is realy weird. I was realy board and had nothing to do so I wrote this. Hope you like it.(Oh yeah the pic isn't mine I just thought that it looked like the Clown Card)(^_^)  
  
Meanings:  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Notes)  
[Flash back's]  
~*~ change of sene  
  
~*~  
One week after Sakura caught the Love Card . ( she also caught the Lure Card two days after the Love Card)  
~*~  
"Sakura wait up," yelled Li, " I can't run as fast as you can skate." "Oh! Sorry Li." Said Sakura. Sakura and Li know walked to school together.   
They arrived at school first. When they walked into the class it was trashed. Books, papers, pencils everywhere. "Ha, ha, ha." (In Background and it sounds like a little girl) "Did you hear that Li?" said Sakura. "No." said Li. They spent half of the day cleaning up the class.   
After school Sakura wanted to go to the mall so Li and Madison went with her. On the way there they passed the toyshop. It was totally trashed to. All the toys were scattered everywhere! 'What could be doing this' Sakura asked herself. 'Was it a Clow Card?"  
When she arrived at the mall something terrible was happening. There was a weird looking girl running around and knocking everything over. It wasn't a girl it was a clow card!  
  
"Li a Clow Card!"  
"Sakura you can't use your magic here. There are too many people!"  
"Well what can I do?"  
" Use the lure Card and Take it to the park!"  
"OK. Clow Card if you want me so bad come and get me!" and then she opened the key  
"Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light. Surrender the wand the force ignite. Release!" the key turned into the wand.  
"Lure card release and dispel. Lure!!"   
At that Sakura ran outside. She ran all the way to the park (it wasn't that far).  
"Lure Return! Windy release and dispel!"   
The Windy Card used all of its power but the card just dogged it.  
"Windy return! Li its to fast. Use the Twin Card!" said Sakura.   
"OK. Force know my plight. Release the light. Twin Card!" the Twin Card started to fight the Card but they weren't strong enough so Sakura used the Power Card. "Power Card give your power to the Twin Card! Release and dispel!"   
They fought for a long time "Sakura it's week enough. Capture it!" shouted Li. "Clow Card! Return to your power confined!" The Card slowly took shape. On the Card it said "The Clown".   
"Wow this was a very hard Card to capture. I never thought that a Clow Card could be so mischievous." Said Sakura and she Madison and Li walked home.  
"Oh no!" said Madison  
"What is it Madison?" said Sakura.  
"I forgot to get it on tape again. It was such a good battle."   
"Oh Madison."  
~*~  
'Oh no! The stupid Cardcaptors have gotten three of the External Cards. I have to tell my master'  
~*~  
Who is this mysterious person talking to find out stayed toned for the next Episode of Cardcaptors in "Stuck" or "The Dance".   
Please send me your hate mail on this or if you liked it send me your mail or send me some suggestions. ;P  
star_girl@hellokitty.com  
  



	4. Part 3

Echoes. By Kaidien  
~*~  
I own Cardcaptors, It doesn't belong to Clamp. (Pause) Just joking.  
  
Meanings:  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Notes)  
[Flash back's]  
~*~ change of sene   
(I forgot to mention that external cards look a bit different. On the back it's like a clow card but instead of reddish brown it's dark purple.)   
~*~  
It's Saturday   
~*~  
(In Sakura's Dream)  
Sakura is standing on to of a tall building. Li is standing beside her in his battle costume. She's holding the clow book and opens it. All the Cards go fling everywhere accepts one. It looked like an external Card but she didn't know witch one so she reached to pick it up and...  
RIIIIIIINGGGGG!!!!!!!!!  
Sakura- "Ah. My ears Kero shut the alarm clock off!"   
Kero- "Wow! For once you woke up on time! But it's not a school day."  
Sakura- "Kero you don't have to yell. Turn the alarm off!!"  
Kero- "OK. OK." Click. "Sakura are you ok?"  
Sakura- "Kero don't yell I can hear you."  
Kero- "I'm not yelling Sakura."  
Sakura- "What did you say. I can't hear you."  
Kero- "Oh great. You've fallen under the spell of the Sound Card."  
Sakura- "The What Card?"  
Kero- "THE SOUND CARD!"  
Sakura- "??"  
Kero sweat drop- "Never mind. You better get ready for school."  
Sakura- "Se you have to speak up and don't yell. And any way's it's not a school day."  
Kero sweat drops again.  
~*~  
In the penguin park.  
Sakura talking to Li- "Li Kero said that I'm under the spell of the Sound Card. It makes me hear really loud or I can't hear at all. Rite now I can hear fine but I don't know how long it will last. Kero said I can do nothing. He said that I have to let it take it's course, but he doesn't know how long it will take."  
Li-" Well what can you do in the mean time. You can't go to school if it lasts until Monday."  
Sakura covering her ears," Oh great. It's gone louder now." She pulled out a pair of earplugs and stuck them in her ears.  
Sakura- "Li I don't know what I'll do. It's getting really annoying."  
Li- "Don't worry Sakura it'll probably only last a day or two"  
~*~  
Sunday at Li's house.  
Sakura- "It still hasn't gone away."  
Li- "Have you tried using the Lure Card to try and get it out of you?"  
Sakura- "Yes. It just made everything louder."  
Madison- "Well it's just an Idea but why don't you use the Song or Voice Card? It might make it come out."  
Sakura, Li and Kero- "Wow. I can't believe I didn't think of that."  
Sakura- "What one should I use first. The Voice or The Song?"  
Kero- "I think you should use the song Card because you need sound to make a song."  
Li- "good point but she should use the Voice card because you need more sound to sing."  
Li and Kero start fight over which card Sakura should use.  
Sakura- "Why don't I use them both at the same time. You Can do that right?"  
Kero-" Well yah but..."  
Sakura- "Well it's settled. Voice and Song card work together to get the sound card out of me. Release and dispell!"  
The two cards came together and made a beautiful song. Slowly the sound card came out.  
Sakura- "Clow card return to your power confined! Sound!"  
~*~*~*~  
Really bad right. Send me feed back I need it thanks.  
star_girl@hellokitty.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Part 4

Part 4 to Love, Lies and Allies by Kaidien  
  
I do not own Cardcaptors,  
Blah, blah, blah,  
Dada, dada, dada,  
The End  
  
I left of a little early there didn't I. Well I was really tired and I couldn't think of anything ells. I hope this continuation will explain what the other didn't. This is also the beginning to the next chapter. ^_~  
  
Meanings:  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Notes)  
[Flash back's]  
~*~ change of sene  
  
~*~  
The sound card slowly formed. Sakura whet to get the card when it suddenly sped out the window. Sakura ran out the door to try and cache the card but a girl, she didn't see her face, with dark purple robes on had already gotten the card and then she was gone. Who was this mysterious girl? Sakura walked back into Li house.   
Li- "Did you get the card?"  
Sakura didn't say anything  
Li-" Sakura did you get the card or not?"  
Sakura- " Li, someone ells got the card."  
Li- " What do you mean Sakura? Someone ells got the card?"  
Sakura- " Li, someone ells got the Card and I don't know who it was!"  
Li- " Sakura, you have to do something! If someone ells has magic than you have to find them!"  
Sakura- " Li I can't. She disappeared."  
Li walked up to Sakura an put his hands on her shoulders " Then we'll go an find her tomorrow. It's too late know to go chasing after her."  
Sakura- "I hope we can find her. She seems to have powerful magic."  
Li - " Don't worry about it Sakura we'll find her."  
Sakura- "I hope your right."  
~*~  
(At school)  
Sakura and Li where talking under the cherry tree in front of the school.  
Li- " So if someone ells has the power to capture cards like you, how come she didn't show up before?"  
Sakura- " Well maybe she was scared of you silly."  
Li- " Hey, no fair!"  
Sakura- " Well I knew I was scared of you when I was 10."  
Li kissed her gently on the lips.  
Li- " Was I that scary?"  
Sakura- " Oh, better get to class. We can talk later."  
~*~  
(In Class)  
Ms. Tanaka- "Hello class. Today we have a new student in are class. Evryone please say hello to Alta Greythorn."  
A tall girl with dark brown eyes and had long brown hair that was tied with a purple ribbon walked into the class.  
Ms. Tanaka- " Evrone please make Alta feel right at home. She comes all the way from Australia."  
The howl class- " Hello Alta."  
Ms. Tanaka- " Alta you can go sit beside Zachary over there."  
'I feel a strong presence' thought Li   
~*~  
So know you know what happened to the sound card give me feedbag I need it. It was a little short wasn't it. I promise the next one will be longer. star_girl@hellokitty.com or come visit my web site http://cherryblosome.homepage.com  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
  



	6. Part 5

Part 5 by Star_Girl  
  
I don't own CC  
I don't take credit for the characters( only the ones I made)  
And I don't want lawyers knocking at my door sewing me. (It's never happened.)  
  
Me: Did ya miss me? Well chapter 5 is going to be longer and will have way more action in it.  
Strange voice: I hope so. I was getting board reading your nonsense.  
Me: Be quiet. This is my first fanfic I have ever written. Thanks to all the people that e-mailed me with comments I really appreciate it.  
Strange voice: I better be in this one. I've only been in it once do you think that's fair I should quit and then what would you do then? Would you go and find someone ells to play the scary voice?  
Me: You are just so full of it. Well let the games begin.  
(in back ground can still hear voice talking)  
  
Meanings:  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Notes)  
Flash back's or letters.  
{Strange Voice}  
~*~ Change of scene  
~*~  
(At lunch)   
  
Sakura: " Hi! I'm Sakura. Welcome to Readington. I hope you'll like it here. This is Li Showron"  
Alta: " Hello. Your from the Li clan?"  
Li " Yes. How do you know about it?"  
Alta: " My family is a descendant of Clow Reed also. I would have suspected you could have sensed my power. I have been sent here to help you with the capture of the external cards and some other business but I am not at the authority to speak of it. I should talk to you after school I have some useful information for you and I have something to give you Sakura."  
RIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~*~  
(After school)  
Alta- "Sakura, Li, over here." She said under a tree.  
Sakura- "Hey Alta, what did you need to tell us?"  
Alta- "Well first of all I would like to give you this Sakura." And she handed Sakura a card.  
Sakura- "The Sound Card. You're the one who got it. Oh thank you so much Alta."  
Alta- "I had no use of it and you need it."  
Li- "For what?"  
Alta- "Well that's what I want to talk to you about. The External Cards are special. Some you need so that the full power of the Clow Cards is released. Some are just to help you like the Love and Lure Card."  
Sakura- "I don't just get what your tiring to say."  
Alta- "Ok. You have the Sound Card and The Clown Card. The Sound Card corresponds to the Voice and Song Card that's why you needed to use them. The Clown Card corresponds to the Twin Card and you used it. Do you get it now?"  
Li- "I see. So the Clow card need the external cards to activate there full power."  
Alta- "Yes that's why Keroberos has not transformed yet."  
Sakura- "So when I released the Clow Cards I released there power too."  
Alta- "Yes. And without the full power of the Clow Cards your mission will not be compete."  
Sakura- "So that's why you're here to help us capture the Cards. What ells are you here for?"  
Alta- "I don't know. I'm here to find out."  
'This is getting so weird' thought Li  
{Great I have more to think about. If my master finds out Alta's going to be helping them she'll kill me. I'll have to take maters into my own hands but how to start?}  
"Blazing Fires!" The tree that the three of them where standing under burst into flames.  
Sakura- "What's happening? What's going on?"  
Alta- "I don't know but I think we'll find out soon enough."  
"You stupid Cardcaptors. You have no idea of how much danger your getting your self into dealing with this girl. You should go home before you get hurt."  
Said a mysterious voice.  
Alta- "Who is that? Show your self" but whoever it was, was gone.  
Li- "What was that all about Alta?"  
Alta- "Would your parents mind if you came to my house?"  
Sakura- "no my dad wouldn't but I don't know about Tory. He's still edgy about Li."  
Li- "Ha, Ha Sakura" he said sarcastically.  
Alta- "Well you can call your dad at my house and I'll explain everything there."  
Li- "What's to explain?"  
Alta- "Everything"  
~*~  
(At Alta's House)  
Alta- "Hello? Gran are you home?  
"No she's not but I am." Said a female voice  
Alta- "Oh it's you Sage."  
A tall red haired girl walked into the front room. Her hare was long and in pigtails, she had ring on almost all of her fingers and she had 5 earrings on one ear and 3 on the other.  
Sage- "So who are your friends?"  
Alta- "Well this is Sakura and this is Showron."  
Li- "It's...." And before he could continue Alta covered his mouth.  
Alta- "I'll be in my room if you want me." And she crept up the stairs into her room. Sakura followed.  
Li- "What did ya do that for?"  
Alta- "If my sister ever heard you were a Li she would kill you."  
A small blue bunny thing floated over. It had long ears and had fluffy wings.  
"Yah. If Sage ever heard you say you were a Li she would kill you. She almost killed me once." It said  
Alta- "Kukoba, she hates you. If she ever had the chance she would kill you."  
Sakura- "So that girl down there is your sister. Why would she kill Li?"  
Alta- "It's because she doesn't have magical powers like the rest of us."  
Li- "I see. So then why is she with you?"  
Alta- "It's because she's my guardian. She doesn't remember because she's in her human form like Ku over there."  
Sakura- "So what did you need to explain to us?"  
Alta closed the door and went over to a drawer and too a book out.  
Alta- "I need to explain this."  
Li- "What is it?"  
Alta- "It's the book of Everlings (e_ver_li_ings). It contains Endarmings that are very powerful and only I master them until now. They where made by Cassia Everlings this book is as old as the book of clow. "  
Sakura- " What are Endarmings?"  
Alta- "These are Endarmings." And she opened the book. There where tiny little colored marbles in it. Inside each you could see a little symbol in them.   
Sakura- "What do they do?"  
Alta- "There like the Clow Cards, I had to capture them, they each have a special power. For example," she pulled out one that was a very light purple. "This one is The Whisper, It can whisper in someone's ear and they don't even know it. I used it on Madison so that she would tell you to use the voice or song."  
Li- "So there like the clow cards."  
Kukoba- "Corectomondo."  
Li- "So what dose this all have to do with you being dangerous?"  
Alta- "Someone is trying to take them from me and two people have been killed because of it. Someone thinks I'm not worthy and is trying to get them."  
Sakura- "This is horrible. Can't you stop them?"  
Alta- "No. They're like a shadow. Always following me but when I try to attack they disappear."  
Kukoba- "It's been a real problem. I can't even be in my true form because my powers so low."  
Alta- "That's why I'm going to help you. With your power you could stop them before they take all of the Clow Cards. They have one of my Endarmings and if they get one of the external cards then they will be able to take them all. They have the Power Endarming. It can take away and restore any power source. They've been using it so my magic isn't very strong."  
Kukoba- "To top it all off they're both have magical powers and by using the Power Endarming they have a limitless amount of power."  
{Great with their help Alta's going to get the Endarming back and all my power will be gone. Don't go worrying yourself you still don't know what powers that the Cardcaptors have, heck they could be as week as I was. And believe me I was weak. Well let's test this power.}  
"Hey, Cardcaptors!" a voice yelled outside Alta's window. "If you think you have a chance against me come and see what your up against."  
Alta got up to the window and looked out. Someone was standing there with a black cloak on. She couldn't see it's face but she could tell it was a boy.  
Alta- "Are you challenging us?"  
"Yes, I am, and if you think you can save those pathetic Cardcaptors like you tried to save Toben a Zeetree you're wrong."  
Alta- "It was you who killed them!" tears began to run down her face and a rage began to build inside her.  
"Are you so sure of that."   
Flash  
"Alta it's the fire Endarming be careful!" yelled a boy in red robes.  
"Water Endarming powers release!" yelled Alta.  
A fountain of water shot out of Alta's wand. I headed strait for a ball of fire. All the fire did was dodge all of Alta's attacks.  
"Water Endarming return to your Power! Ice Endarming Powers release!" A beam of light hit the ball of fire and it froze.  
"Fire Endarming Return to your power Seal!" the frozen ball of fire slowly turned into the Endarming. Alta could hear a low laugh. "Who's There?" called a girl in a white cloak. Suddenly a black fog came out of no where. Alta heard some yell's and her two friends where gone. "Toben, Zeetree. Where are you?"  
Alta- "Where are Toben and Zeetree! What have you done with them!"  
"You'll see soon enough. But for now I have a surprise for you. Icicle Shards!"  
Tons of sharp pieces of Ice came flying into her room.  
Li- "That's it!" Li jumped out the window with his sword that he had in his bag. "Force know my plight. Release the light. Lightning!"  
The stranger just dogged all the attacks.   
"You are pathetic I should just kill you while I have the chance."   
Sakura- "No, Li. Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand the force ignite. Release! Fire Card, release and dispell. Fire!"  
The fire went strait to the stranger, burning his right hand.  
"Maybe I under estimated you this time but I'll get you next time." And he disappeared.  
{They're good. I have to be care full.}  
End  
  
Me: Did ya like it? Tell me at star_girl@hellokitty.com  
Voice: Ok, Ok don't kill me. Just put me in the hospital or something. My hand is burning.  
Me: At least I didn't fry ya.   
Voice: Don't do that again, I'm delicate.   
Me: Shut up.   
  
  
  



	7. Part 6

Part 6

Love, Lies and Allies By Star_Girl 

~*~ 

Me: Hi! Sorry it took me sooooo long. 

Voice: Very, very long I might add. She had me stuck up in that last story. How long has it been since you last heard me? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 months. I couldn't speak. I had forgotten what I sounded like. Is this really me talking?! **I'm going out of my** **MIND!!!**

Me: Stop it already! I didn't keep you stuffed up ya lire. Sorry it took soooo long but you can not believe how much work I've had to do. Thanks all of you who have sent me e-mails. If your wondering what happened to my site it's know at [Animenia][1]. If you want to read some good stuff go read Angel Sakura's stuff *Excellent*. So as I say "Let The Games Begin!!!!" (Ok it's not my quote) 

~*~ 

Meanings: 

"Talking" 

'Thinking' 

(Notes) 

_Flash back's,letters, ect…. _

{Strange Voice} 

~*~ Change of scene 

*If a paragraph is in stars it's a dream* 

~*~ 

(A Week after the incident at Alta's House.) 

Mss.Tanaka - "Ok class, settle down. I have some news for you. Firs of all I would like to announce that the school's gr.7 dance will be in two weeks. Luckily we have Sakura and Madisson helping us. Second I would like to tell you that your course selection will be in two days. Last, we have a new student, please come out." 

A boy came in the class. 

Sakura, Li and Alta – 'OH MY GAWD!!!!! IT'S THAT GUY!!!!!' 

Sakura – 'Oh my gawd!It's that guy that attacked us at Alta's house!' 

Li – 'Oh my gawd! It's that guy that attacked us! Luckily I was there to protect Sakura.' (I'm sorry I had to add that.) 

Alta, in a low whisper – "Great more to deal with!" 

Mss.Tanaka – "His name is Fono. Where did you say you where from Fono?" 

Fono – "Ambrosia. It's in the west continent of Europe." 

He looked like Li, when he first came to Readington. Very serious looking. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was about the same height as the rest of them. 

~*~ 

(After school. Because I can't think of anything) 

Fono, clutching his bound up burned hand – " So, we meet again." 

Sakura looked at his wounded hand. Suddenly she had a strange feeling. She fell into a trance like state, almost dreaming. She collapsed and Li caught her. Fono, not being totally bad ran away so they could take care of Sakura. 

_*Where am I? It's that dream again. _

Sakura is standing on to of a tall building. Li is standing beside her in his battle costume. She's holding the clow book and opens it. All the Cards go fling everywhere accepts one. It looked like an external Card but she didn't know witch one so she reached to pick it up and…. 

Everything went black. Slowly the form of Fono appeared. 

Fono – "Sakura do you know what you are doing?" 

Sakura – "What?! What do you mean? I'm helping Alta get her Endarming back." 

Fono – "No, do you know what you are doing picking up that card?" 

Sakura – "What do you mean?" 

Fono – "Sakura, that is the Destruction Card. Once it is created it will be the destruction of everything. You must find the force creating it. I am being controlled by that force, but I am slowly coming out from it's power. I will be free very, very soon, but in the mean time try and keep me out of trouble and I'll try not to give you a hard time. When I am free I'll lead you to the power, and you can stop it. Sakura, the world is in your hands."* 

Slowly Sakura came out of her trance. She was at Alta's house in her room with her sister dabbing a wet cloth on her head. 

Li – "Sakura are you OK? I was worried sick." 

Alta – "What happened? One minute your fine and the next your in a cold sweat on the ground." 

Sakura sat up, a bit dizzy and started telling Li and Alta about her vision. 

Alta – "So your telling me that that Fono kid tolled you about this Destruction Card and that he'll lead you, when he's free, to that power that's been disturbing everything?" 

Li - "And he tolled you all this in your vision?" 

Sakura – "Yes. So we have to watch him all the time." 

Sage – "What are you talking about?" 

~*~ 

Me: Sorry to leave you off there. 

Voice a.k.a Fono: Dam it girl you made me good. 

Me: Oh Shut UPPPPP. 

Send me hate, fan mail to [Star_girl][2]. 

   [1]: http://malien0.tripod.com/cgi-bin/index.htm
   [2]: mailto:star_girl@hellokitty.com



End file.
